Visite annuelle
by Mimi novea
Summary: C'est un jour spécial pour Heero. Bonne lecture.


**Titre :** Visite annuelle

**Auteur : **Mimi Novea

**Résumé : **C'est un jour spéciale pour Heero.

**Disclamer : **Voilà, je suis nouveau ici. J'ai tenté d'écrire un petite histoire sans prétention. Mais j'ai fais une grosse entorse a mon règlement. Je vous laisse trouver ce que c'est. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Pour les fautes, j'ai tenté de les minimisées. Peut-être sans succès. Alors, je suis vraiment désolé si vous en trouvez beaucoup.

Bonne lecture !

_**Visite annuelle**_

Avec l'été, arrivait le chant des oiseau, les fleurs, les abeilles, les promenades, les mariages, les enfants dans les parcs, les sorties à la piscine, les glaces et pleins d'autre choses. En revanche, les couvertures polaire étaient rangés, les radiateurs éteint, les fenêtres ouverte en permanence, les cafés rouvraient leur térasse.

Avec l'été, l'humeur de tout le monde changeait.

Et cela était le cas pour Heero Yuy. Jeune homme de 25 ans.

Il se promenait tranquillement sur le bord d'une rivière, elle même dans un parc. Autour de lui, il pouvait regarder des couple s'embrasser ou pic-niquer, voir même faire les deux en même temps.

Heero n'était pas le genre d'homme à sourire pour un rien, il ne souriait même pas quand on lui racontait une blague. Quand il est heureux personne ne peu le savoir. On pourrait se demander si lui même sait, quand il est heureux ? Probablement.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de l'année qu'il préféré. Un jour qu'il manquerait pour rien au monde. On pourrait croire qu'il serrait prêt à revenir d'entre les morts, pour ne pas la manquer, cette fameuse journée !

Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui était le seul jour de l'année ou il pouvait revoir ses anciens compagnons d'arme. Les seules personnes qu'il ne voulait perdre pour rien au monde. Les seul qui l'avait prit avec ses qualités, mais aussi avec ses défauts. Il était perfectionniste, grincheux, renfermé, suicidaire, incompréhensible, solitaire. En clair, il était associable et impossible à vivre. Même Réléna, au bout de deux ans de vie commune n'en pouvait plus.

De toute façon, Heero savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Il était fait pour rester seul. Il ne savait pas encore trop se qui pouvait le rendre heureux, mais une chose était sure, il savait qu'il était bien au près de Duo Maxwell. Malheureusement, celui-ci se trouvait sur une des colonie, L2. Et il ne descendait jamais sur terre ou que très rarement.

Mais aujourd'hui, il allait enfin le revoir, tous les revoirent. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Cela avait parut une éternité pour Heero.

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans une pierre et l'envoya dans le fond de la rivière. De ce fait, il releva la tête pour suivre sa trajectoire. Dans son champ de vision, il vit une jeune femme avec un enfant d'à peu près 3 ans, qui jouaient à la balançoire.

Imperceptiblement, son regard changea. Il fut attendrit par se petit qui riait au éclat. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir un enfant, mais son autodestruction n'était pas resté sans conséquences. Il était désormais stérile.

Il détourna son regard du gamin et continua sa route.

Il n'allait pas tardait à rentrer. Il ne lui rester plus beaucoup de temps avant de voir ses amis débarquer. Il ne resteraient quelques jours, mais il ne voulait manquer aucune minute de ses retrouvailles.

Il porta sa montre a son regard et constata l'heure plus que tardive.

Après un dernier regard au petit garçon, il fit demi-tour et partit à la course pour rentré chez lui.

…...

Il se trouvait dans la cuisine quand il entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir dans toute la maison. Il tenta de ne pas se précipité pour ouvrir la porte. Il voulait rester neutre, ne pas leur montrer qu'il était des plus heureux de les revoirent.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir le battant de bois. Il redouter de ne pas trouver un de ses amis derrière, mais un marchant qui faisait du porte à porte ou même le facteur. Bien qu'il soit déjà passer depuis plusieurs heures. On ne sait jamais, un oublis de colis ? Même si ca paraissait évident qu'ils attendraient le lendemain, à ce moment précis, Heero pouvait imaginait n'importe quoi pouvant briser ses espoirs.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte et sourit très légèrement au nouvel arrivant.

-Bonjour Heero.

-Bonjour Duo. Entre.

Il se poussa pour le laisser entrer avec sa valise. Ils se serrèrent la main. Duo avait un grand sourire. Il paraissait serein. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noués en une longue natte, et ses yeux avaient encore cet éclat joyeux et malicieux.

Il allait pour refermé la porte, mais Duo l'en empêcha :

-Attend avant de refermée la porte, Trowa et Quatre arrivent. Je les aient trouvés sur le chemin. Alors on es venu ensembles.

-Salut Heero. Entendit-il de l'autre coté de la porte a moitié fermée.

Il la rouvrit brusquement. Il trouva Trowa et Quatre main dans la main.

Trowa était un peu comme lui, il ne souriait et ne riait pas souvent. Mais en cet instant, il avait un sourire assez voyant de collait sur les lèvre.

-On descendra nos valises après, d'accord ?

-Bien sur. Répondit-il.

Il se poussa une nouvelle fois pour les laissaient entrés. Il leurs serra la main à tout les deux.

Duo, lui, était déjà rendu dans la salon. Et de là, il demanda :

-Wu Fei n'est pas encore arrivé ?

-Non, et Réléna non plus.

-Et ils t'ont dit l'heure de leur arrivée ?

-Non, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. Réléna a réussit a se libérée pendant trois jours et Wu Fei m'a dit qu'il arriverait vers la fin de l'après midi. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Moi, je veux bien un whisky/coca. Demanda Duo.

-Cognac/Schwepps pour moi. Demanda à son tour Quatre.

-Même chose pour moi.

-D'accord.

Heero disparut quelques minutes dans la cuisine pour préparer la commande. Il posa les verres sur un plateau et se dirigea vers le salon. Il déposa le plateau et chacun pris son le sien, pendant qu'ils discutaient.

Il avait l'impression d'être 10 ans plutôt et d'être de nouveau en pleine guerre. Même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer, se temps la lui manquait horriblement. Il se sentait seul. Les seul amis qu'il avait se trouvaient au quatre coin de l'espace. Bien sur, ils pouvaient s'appeler, mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose !

Les appels d'une colonie à la terre coûtaient extrêmement cher. Et son actuel travail ne lui permettait pas. Gardien dans un Zoo ne payait pas beaucoup.

Il fut encore une fois sortit de ses pensées par la sonnette. Il se rendit dans l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. Il trouva derrière celle-ci son ancienne compagne. Avec un faible sourire, il lui céda le passage et la laissa entrée. Il lui fit la bise et la conduisit au salon.

Les autres l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Ils lui souhaitèrent la bienvenu.

-Tu veux boire quelques chose ?

-Un Coca, si tu as ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Il retourna dans la cuisine et revint quelques instants plus tard. Il contempla le groupe et se demanda quand le dernier allait arriver.

**2 heures plus tard**

Heero se redressa dans son fauteuil pour se resservir un peu de Coca. Il était 20h36 et ils attendaient toujours le Chinois. Le repas attendait tranquillement dans le four et la table était mise. Il ne rester plus qu'à se mettre à table. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas manger sans qu'il soit là.

Les discutions étaient animées. Chacun parlait de ce qu'il avait fait durant l'année écoulée.

Duo avait construit un garage et travailler d'arrache pied avec sa meilleur amie, Hilde. L'entreprise se porter à merveille. Il avait son chez lui. Mais rechercher toujours quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas préciser si il voulais une femme ou un homme. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres d'ailleurs. Mais cela aurait était bien trop déplacé et aurait peut-être parut suspect.

Quatre lui, continuait à faire vivre l'entreprise de son père. Bien difficilement. Le soutient qu'ils avaient auparavant n'était plus ce qu'il était. Tous lui avaient tourné le dos. Alors il se demandait combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir. Surtout que beaucoup s'acharnés sur lui pour faire tous coulée.

Trowa lui, était son second. Il géré tous ce qui était financier. Il n'avait pas suivit Catherine parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Quatre seul. Il avait appris ce qui s'était passé avec son père durant la guerre et il ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

Trowa et Quatre avaient mit du temps avant d'accepter ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Le rang de Quatre ne permettait pas le moindre écart. Leur relation pouvait tout gâchée. En autre, les efforts que Quatre avait fournis pour prouver qu'il était digne de la place qu'il avait.

Heero poussa un soupire silencieux. A côté d'eux, sa vie semblé bien ennuyeuse. Il n'avait pas de maison, pas d'entreprise à lui, personne dans sa vie. Juste un loyer et un travaille nocturne. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps a raconter sa vie quelques heure plus tôt.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand la sonnette retentit pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

Il trouva un Wu Fei à moitié endormi sur le pas de la porte.

-Bonjour Wu Fei.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à réveiller le Chinois.

-Bonjour Yuy.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et bâilla. Il s'écarta et le laissa entrer. Et voilà, l'équipe était au complet. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait se trouvaient chez lui. Il referma la porte. Il allait peut-être pouvoir, cet fois, tenter de ce rapprocher de Duo. Bien sur, ca serrait surement plus simple si ils n'étaient que tout les deux, mais dans ce cas, cela deviendrait bien trop louche et Duo pourrait se méfier de lui.

Quand il retourna dans le salon, il fut surpris. Car il fut accueilli avec un grand :

-Bonne anniversaire, Heero !

Cette fois-ci, il se permit de sourire franchement.

FIN

Voilà, l'histoire et fini. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus.

Je ne suis pas sur d'écrire une autre histoire, ou alors, peut-être (j'ai bien dit peut-être) une suite à cette histoire.

Mimi Novea


End file.
